Deaths Lover
by dark and light heart
Summary: Zexion is a lonely kid and wants friends but he is afraid to get close. His parents are never around and he doesn't know how to communicate well with people. Will Demyx get close enough and open Zexion.
1. Unlikely Friends

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends_

Zexion was always different from the other children. The other children enjoyed fun and hanging around but Zexion could never get into hanging out wih people and having friends. Zexion was use to being alone because his parents were rich Ceo's and never had ime for him. Then his junior year came and he became friends with someone, the exact kind of person he normally couldn't stand.

"Another useless year with these morons." Zexions silently said to himself. Zexion walked down the hells to find his locker so he could put away his leather jacket. Zexion closed his locker and heard some comments about him being a emo kid. Zexion sat down at his locker pulling out a book and began reading it. A few moments later a boy walked up to a locker beside his.

"Hi, I guess I am your locker neighbor." Zexion looked up at the blonde boy, "_Great a hyper active idiot."_

"Hello." The blonde boy croutched down by him, staring. Zexion got a strange feeling and he put down the book after putting a book mark in it.

"Yes?" The blonde stared at him blankly.

"If you don't say something I am going to back hand you." The blonde smiled.

"Your Zexion Heart." Zexion stood up.

"Yea and you are?" The blonde frowned.

"You don't remeber from the christmas recital two years ago?" Zexion thought about it.

"Oh yes...I remeber...your Demyx Mizrahi, your the kid I pushed off stage because you interrupted me while I was singing." Demyx smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea...sorry about that." Zexion stared at him hoping he would leave.

"Do you want something Demyx?"

"I wanna be your friend." Demyx put his hand out hoping he would except his friendship. Zexion stared at him.

"Your joking right...no one ever wants to be my friend." Demyx held his hand out still.

"I do." Zexion pushed Demyx out of the way making him fall when the bell rang. Zexion walked down the hall into his first class which was drama II. Zexion took a seat in the middle of the third row. The bell rang and the teacher closed the door and everyone heard someone yell. The teacher opened the door and saw a blonde.

"Your late." Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"It was someone elses fault for pushing me down and then I had to run to class."

"What ever just sit down." The female teacher said. Demyx took a seat beside Zexion. Zexion slightly felt guilty.

"Demyx I'm sss...I'm s-s-s..."

"Sorry."

"Yea...for making you late."

"It's the first day so no teacher really cares, especially miss Yuffie."

"What was that Demyx?"

"Oh nothing Miss Yuffie." Demyx looked back at Zexion.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Read." Demyx smiled.

"Your not much of a talker, are you?"

"No." Demyx started to giggle.

"So you want to be my friend." Zexion sighed.

"Why, why could you possibly want to be my friend when you can probally get any one you want you stupid idiot." Demyx blinked.

"Did you just give me a Zexy complement?" Zexion wanted to smack him.

"Zexy?" Demyx perked.

"Yea." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I guess you could say that was a complement from me."

"Yea...thanks but I only want you to be my friend." Zexion was taken back.

"What...why?"

"Well...your different, your not like everyone else." Zexion got a slight smile but not enought to be noticable.

"I guess we could be...friends." Demyx smiled and leaned over and hugged Zexion. Zexion and Demyx talked the rest of the hour, well mostly Demyx talking.

"Do you wanna hang out after school Zexion?"

"I guess you could come over to my house so let's meet in the parking lot." Demyx hugged Zexion and they parted their ways. THe rest of the day went on and Zexion and Demyx had three other classes together. At lunch Demyx sat with Zexion outside. Some of Demyx's other friends joined them outside.

"Hey Demyx it sucks we have no classes together."

"Yea Axel it does but me and Zexion here are in four classes with eachother." Axel grabbed Demyx and took him off a few feet away. leaving Roxas and Riku with Zexion. Roxas and Riku actually liked Zexion and wanted to be friends with him but he wouldn't really open.

"Listen Demyx, why are you friends with him?"

"Because heis a nice guy."

"He is a emo, a freak and you like him?"

"Yea...Axel what is your problem with him?"

"Nothing...just what ever." The two rejoined the others and finished lunch. The rest of the day went on as normal and finally the final bell rang. Zexion made his way to his locker grabbing his jacket and leaving to the parking lot. Zexion got in his car and looked into his mirror fixing his hair. Demyx knocked on the passenger window. Zexion unlocked the door and Demyx got in.

"Hey Zexy."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Zexy...I mean Zexion." Zexion buckled in and started the car.

"Buckle up Demyx."

"I don't want to." Zexion looked over at him.

"Buckle up...now."

"No Zexion, I don't want to, I can't stand wearing those things."

"Fine suits your self." Zexion slammed on the gas and the car shot out of the parking lot. Zexion's car was flying down the road. Demyx was holding the seat for his life as the car went flying down the road. Zexion sped up as the light turned yellow and making Demyx close his eyes. Zexion lived in a sub division in a valley. Zexion made a sharp right turn and the car went flying down the hill and finally made a left up a hill and going itno a drive way. Zexion shut off the ignition and unbuckled himself, getting out of the car. Zexion walked over to the other side and opened the door letting out Demyx.

"Oh my god...I was so scared."

"That is why you wear your seat belt."

"Do you always drive like that?"

"No, it was to teach you a lesson."

"Yea." Zexion led him into his house. Demyx was wowed by the house.

"God your loaded."

"Yea my parents are CEO's of a company."

"Oh,...do they know I am here?"

"Their never home." Demyx frowned a little but quickly smiled.

"So what do you want to do."

"Well do you like to dance?"

"Yea." Zexion grabbed Demyx's arms and led him to the basement. Zexion pulled out a key and unlocked a door and inside was a huge DDR game.

"Oh...WOW." Zexion turned it on and the two friends danced to the music. They danced so much that when they were done they fell asleep on the floor together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

this is a new story that I hope you like. Please tell me what you think.


	2. What are you doing?

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 2: What are you doing?_

Zexion woke up the next morning and saw Demyx laying on him. Zexion pushed Demyx off of him causing him to awake.

"Zexy?" Zexion sat up looking around, remembering yesturday. (_Oh my god we played DDR, I can't even stand him and I am playing a game with him.)_

"What is it Demyx?" Demyx sat up. "What time is it?" Zexion pulled out his cell and looked at the time.

"It's twelve thirty, guess we're not going to school." Demyx got up and layed his head against the wall. Zexion looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"Demyx?"

"Yea." Zexion stood up and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong." Demyx turned around.

"My parents said if I miss any school this year and I'm not actually sick I am kicked out." Zexion tilted his head and looked angelicly at Demyx.

_(I can't believe I am going to do this for Demyx.)_

"I can fix it Demyx." Demyx perked up a little. "How?"

Zexion pulled out his cell again. "What's your number?"

"555-5697" Zexion dialed the number. The phone rang and a gruffy women answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Mrs. Mizrahi?"

"Yes."

"Hello this is Zexion Heart,as in the heir of Heart industries and I am calling to say we are borrowing your son all day today for some research, he told us you might be worried if the school called and you didn't know where he was."

"Oh...Mr. Heart-"

"Please call me Zexion ma'm"

"Zexion, it is alright with me, is he going to get paid?" Zexion thought about it.

"Yes, five thousand dollars."

"Oh, well good day Zexion."

"And to you." They hung up and Zexion looked at Demyx and he was smiling.

"What?" Demyx hugged Zexion.

"You care about me." Zexion shoved Demyx off.

"No I don't!" Demyx's smiled faded.

"But then why di-"

"I don't want you to be on the streets that's all." Demyx smiled.

"You do care Zexy!!!" Zexions eyes buldged as Demyx got up and hugged him again.

"Get off of me, I do not care about you, it's just...ugh...and stop calling me Zexy." Demyx stopped huggin Zexion.

"Well what do you want to do Z-e-x-i-o-n?"

"Is there a reason why you stressed my name?"

"Well I can't call you Zexy." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you what Demyx, if I ever call you Demy...you may call me Zexy." Demyx smiled.

"Yay, I can't wait until you do."

"I never will, do you wanna go to six flags?"

"Sure." Zexion and Demyx went out to the car and both buckled up and Zexion drove to Six Flags amusement park. They got out of the car and Demyx smiled at the all the rides he could see.

"I can see your happy Demyx."

"Yea I have always loved coming here." Zexion sighed.

"What's wrong Zexion?" Zxion didn't respond until he felt Demyx put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's just when I was younger my parents used to take me here but then they stopped..." Demyx stayed silent. "In fact when we were going to go the night before my mother sang me a lulluby."

"Oh...what was it?" Zexion felt his eye and in his gloved hand he saw a tear.

"A tear...I've not cried in over six years, that was the last time my mother sang the song."

"Are you going to tell me the song?" Zexion thought about it and began to sing it.

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

Demyx listend to Zexion sing his old lulluby.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_Demyx smiled at his friend._

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

"That was the last time when I was ten." Demyx hugged Zexion and Zexion pushed him off of him.

"What are you doing Demyx?"

"It's just you shared something personal with me." Zexion tilted his head.

"So..."

"It means alot to me." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"If you start to cry I am going to hit you." Demyx smiled.

"But you-" Zexion put his finger on his lips.

"I don't care if I did, I am telling you not to." Demyx nodded. Zexion helped him up and the two went and had fun through out the entire park. They kept riding the rides having and eventually Zexion got on a water ride with Demyx even though he didn't want to and out of excitement Demyx knocked Zexion into the water.

"Oh Zexion!" Zexion swam back up from under the water. "Grab my hand Zexion!" Zexion grabbed Demyx and pulled him into the water as he climbed out. They went back to the car and Zexion drove back to his house. They went inside and dryed off changing out of clothes.

"Um Zexion?" Zexion turned around to see Demyx in nothing but a towel.

"Yes Demyx?"

"I kinda don't have clothes to wear." Zexion blushed.

"Well mine won't fit you, so your going to have to do with out." Demyx also blushed.

"Your joking right?"

"No, were both guys is there a problem with it?"

"Well...I mean..." Zexion got mad because he knew why he was stammering.

"Get out!" Demyx got frightened.

"What?" Zexion walked over and grabbed Demyxs shoulder and led him to the door. Zexion opened the dorr and pushed him out the door and slammed it.

"Zexion went to the dryer and pulled out Demyxs clothing and reopened the door to throw it at Demyx.

"Don't ever come back to my house and never at school, that was in the past so you can go fuck your self." Zexion slammed the door and fell back on the door.

Demyx put his pants and shirt on knowing their wet but he couldn't walk home naked.

"I am a fucking idiot, if I wouldn't have stuttered he wouldn't have thought I was nervous about being naked around him for what happened two years ago.

(Zexion)

Zexion sat at the door letting out his tears he didn't even know he had.

"It was in the past, why do people hate me for it still." Flashes of the past come to Zexion's mind.

(_ A naked blonde teenager was below him out of it. Zexion was leaving trailed kisses on his neck and down his chest.)_

"I am so sorry." Another flash comes to his mind.

_( "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zexion looked up and saw a red headed boy. THe boy ran over and knocked Zexion down. "Roxas wake up!" Zexion saw the boy cry. "Roxxxxaaassss!!!!")_

"Roxas..." Zexion got up and went to his room and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you think. and yes that was from pirates 3.


	3. Enough

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 3: Enough_

Demyx walked into the park wondering about what happened. Demyx felt horrible about the whole thing.

"Zexion looked betrayed, what am I going to do?"

"Demy!!" Demyx looked around and saw Roxas over by the lake. Roxas doesn't even remember what happened that night. The doctors said the trauma caused him to forget it and block it out creating a fake memory. Demyx walked over to Roxas to talk to him.

"Hey Roxas." Roxas looked into Demyx's eyes and saw he was sad.

"What's wrong Demy?" Demyx closed his eyes. Roxas hugged Demyx tight.

"Come on now, what's got my Demy so sad?" Demyx let tears come out of his eyes.

"It's about Zexion." ROxas let go of Demyx and they sat down on a bench.

"What happened between you two?"

"Everything was fine but uhhh...he thought I was judging him about something he did a few years ago."

"Were you?" Demyx shook his head. "No...I really like him and I was just really nervous." Roxas chuckled.

"Why were you nervous?"

"We were naked..." Roxas gave him a questioning look, Demyx noticing quickly explained. "No, no...we were wet and we had to get out of our clothes but I didn't have any extra and his were to small for me and he said I could get under the comferter with him and I questioned it causing him to think I was thinking about his past thing he did." Roxas nodded.

"What did he do?" Demyx couldn't say, if he did the shock could cause harm to Roxas.

"I guess it doesn't matter...ya know I thought you were going to say you guys...ya know...did...it..." Roxas blanked out for a minute.

_("Zexion I'm not sure...about this..." Zexion pushed Roxas up against the wall and pulled out a syringe._

_"Z-Zexion...what is that...I'm getting scared.")_

"Whoa Roxas you ok there?" Demyx shook Roxas to get his attention.

"Yea...sorry, I just thought I had a flash back about Zexion but...I never knew him till this year." Demyx looked worried as Roxas said that.

"Yea...couldn't have been a real...uhhh memory." Roxas looked at Demyx questioningly.

"You know something." Demyx put his hands up in defense. "I swear, I know nothing, you have just met Zexion for the first time."

"Then what about the flash back?" Demyx put his finger to his chin and tapped it.

"Well, was a full flash back?" Roxas shook his head.

"No, but it seemed real like it was a memory." Demyx was starting to freak, he didn't need Roxas to remember that horrible part of his past.

"Don't worry about it Rox." Demyx patted Roxas on the back.

"I guess your right." Demyx walked with Roxas along the beach talking about lot's of things.

"Hey...Demy..." Demyx stopped and turned to look at Roxas. "Yea?"

"Do you think Axel likes me likes me?" Demyx smiled. "Yea...he is crazy about you Roxy, you should ask him out." Roxas smiled looking at his watch.

"Shit I gotta get home or Cloud's gonna freak."

"Why Roxy?" Roxas shrugged. "I don't know but sine freshman year he has been really weird about it." Demyx nodded knowing why.

"Well thanks for the talk Demy and I will ask out Axel." Roxas waved and blew a kiss to Demyx as he went to his car. Demyx smiled and walked on to the mall hoping he might see someone he knew. Demyx walked all the way to destiny mall. Demyx walked around buying some things but not seeing any one he knew until he walked past one of the many preppy stores and saw Riku making out with Sora.

"Oh my god...I knew those two were hiding something." Demyx walked into the stores and tapped on Riku's back.

"Hey Demyx." Riku said blushing along with Sora.

"If your going to try and hide your relationship, don't do it out in the open." Sora blushed and pouted.

"Demy were not really trying to hide i but were just afraid of what people may think."

"Freshman year Zexion and Roxas never hid...oh shit...I shouldn't have said that."

"Zexion and Roxas dated, but me and Roxy just met him a couple days ago."

"Can you two keep a secret and I mean really keep it, as in if Roxas heard any of this he might be in trouble." Riku and Sora noddded.

"Two years ago Zexion and Roxas dated, back then Zexion was much colder than he is now but Roxas loved him any way, one night Zexion wanted to go all the way with Roxas but Roxas didn't and Zexion drugged him and...raped him...Axel tried calling and when he couldn't get him he went to Zexion's and saved got Roxas out of there after punching Zexion." Riku and Sora had pure shock on their face.

"He never mentions this or even seems hateful towards Zexion." Demyx nodded. "I know, Roxas was so betrayed and traumatized that night that his mind blocked it out and he can't remember that moment."

Riku and Sora were shocked greatly about it.

"Don't you like Zexion Demyx?"

"Yea...I like him alot...as in I want to be his boy friend."

"He is a rapist and you want to date him?" Sora yelled clearly pissed off.

"He has changed Sora...he was so hurt when he thought I didn't want to be in the same room with him naked because of his past." Sora shook his head in disbeleif.

"I agree with Sora on this, you need to let it go with him."

"I can't Riku, I love him." Riku sighed. "Alright, but if he dies anything to you I will kill him." Demyx smiled and nodded. Demyx left the mall and went home wanting to sleep. Demyx decided to wear his new clothes that he bought for school tomorrow. Demyx layed in bed until he heard a car pull up. Demyx looked out the window and saw Zexion walk up to the door. Demyx stayed in his room waiting until he left.

"Mrs. Mizrahi I have the money we owe your son, may I take it to him?"

"Of course, his room is up stairs first door on the right." Demyx heard foot steps coming up the stairs and he knew it wan't his mother's foot steps. Demyx's heart was racing when he heard a knock at the door, Demyx got up and opened the door.

"Hi...Zexion." Zexion looked horrible.

"Here is your money Demyx...so your mother believes our lie." Zexion was going to leave when Demyx grabbed Zexion.

"Wait...Zexion, I want you to know that I wasn't nervous because of your past...that was long ago and there is no reason not to like you Zexion...I want to be with you..." Zexion felt his heart beat faster.

"What do you mean Demyx?"

"I really like you Zexion, I don't know what you want...if you want to be friends or maybe more..." Zexion turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll let you know tomorrow Demyx...good night." Zexion walked out and Demyx smiled. Demyx fell asleep shortly after Zexion left. When Zexion made it home he thought about Demyx's confession and considered what he wanted from Demyx. Zexion fell asleep and the next day came quickly. Zexion smiled to himself as he knew what he was goign to do today. through out the entire day Zexion ignored Demyx and his several attempts to start a conversation. When lunch came around Demyx was feeling very sad and depressed.

"What's wrong Demy?" Roxas put his hand on Demyx's hand.

"I just thought maybe Zexion might have liked me they way I liked him." Axel got annoyed.

"You know that is dangerous Demyx." Roxas looked at his new boyfriend. "Why is it dangerous?" Axel's eyes buldged.

"Uhhh...well we don't know him very well." Roxas nodded. As they continued to talk Zexion walked up behind them. Roxas stared as Zexion walked up.

"Demyx." Roxas pointed to Zexion behind him, Demyx turned and Zexion stood there in a tight black shirt showing of his slight build of muscle and tight leather pants. Zexion held out his hand and Demyx took it. Zexion pulled Demyx up and kissed him on the lips and Roxas got complete flash back.

( "_Zexion, I'm not sure about this." Zexion pushed him against the wall and pulled out a syringe._

_"Z-Zexion what are you doing...I'm getting scared." Zexion stuck the needle in his neck and in seconds Roxas went numb and Zexion layed him onto the bed. Zexion removed Roxas's clothes and his own. Zexion kissed along Roxas's body. Zexion took his hard dick and shoved it into Roxas really hard. Roxas wasn't able to feel it but he was aware of it all. Zexion thrusted into his fast and hard, if Roxas would have been able to feel it he would have been in tremendous pain. Zexion finished with Roxas and continued to kiss his body after pulling out. Minutes earlier the phone rang and Roxas hoped it was Axel. While Zexion was placing kisses on the blonde the door busted open._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Axel ran over and punched Zexion, knocking him off the bed.) _

Roxas jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria remembering everything with Axel not far behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise if I get three reviews I will update in a week.


	4. Redemption

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 4: Redemtion_

Axel caught up to Roxas running down the hall.

"Roxas. what is wrong?" Roxas turned around with an extreme look of anger showing on his face.

"I remember it all." Axel got worried thinking he ment about Zexion.

"Remember what?" Roxas smacked Axel.

"You know what..." Roxas's eyes teared up. "Zexion...and what he did." Axel grabbed Roxas and pulled him into his arms.

"Roxas." Roxas cried harder.

"Why did you never tell me?" Axel held him tight.

"Because I love you so much, I didn't want you to remember and risk you not trusting any one ever again." Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Love?" Axel brought his lips down on Roxas's and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes...I love you Roxas." Roxas grabbed his head. Thoughts and memories flooded his head about Zexion. Roxas recalled their first date.

_Zexion pulled up at Roxas's house and rang the door bell. "Hold on." Roxas yelled through the door putting on his jacket falling. "Damnit." Roxas could hear Zexion chuckling. Roxas got up and opened the door. _

_Zexion held out his hand. "You ready Roxas?" Roxas smiled taking his hand. _

_"I've been ready a long time for you." Zexion smiled and led Roxas to his car opening the door for him. Zexion got in himself and drove off. _

_"Your going to love where were going Roxas." Roxas smiled looking at the boy he has liked for a long time. "Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to dinner and then me and you are going to The Seven Moons, that club in the city." Roxas got really excited. The two got to the restraunt and ate dinner talking about when they first noticed eachother. After dinner they left and went to the club. The two walked up to the bouncer._

_"Hold it! You two 17?" Zexion pulled out his wallet. "How much does it take for us to be seventeen?" The bouncer looked at him thinking. _

_"Hundred each." Zexion gave the man two hundred dollars and he let them pass. Zexion put his arm arounde Roxas and the two walked into the club. Roxas was awed by the music,people, and lights. _

_"You wanna dance?" Roxas shook his head yes and Zexion led them out onto the dance floor. Zexion and Roxas began to dance in a close distance. Roxas would get close and grind in Zexion's hips. Zexion would smile and do the same to Roxas. Their dancing was very heated. Zexion leaned in and kissed Roxas quickly and pulled away._

_"Roxas...I know this is our first date but I want you to know I love you." Roxas closed his eyes holding back tears o joy. Roxas grabbed Zexion and pulled him down into a kiss. Zexion was shocked at first never thinking that they would kiss on the first date. The two left the club hours later and Zexion drove Roxas home. Zexion arrived at Roxas's house and let him out walking him to the door. _

_"It was a great night Zexion." Zexion smiled kissing Roxas again._

_"I have never seen you smile Zexion, not until tonight." Zexion kissed him again._

_"It's because of you." Roxas leaned up kissing him again until the front door opened revealing Sora._

_"Sora what the hell are you doing?" Sora grabbed him and pulled him in._

_"Saving you from getting grounded." Roxas shoved Sora out of the way._

_"Bye Zexy." Zexion kissed him one last time and the door closed._

"Zexion..." Roxas said his name and passed out in Axels arms. Axel lifted Roxas up and started walking down the hall to the nurse's office but Riku, Zexion, Demyx, and Sora stopped him.

"What is going on?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"Because of Zexion and Demyx's kiss Roxas remembered everything about what happened between them and now he is unconcious." Axel turned and kept going to the nurse. Riku turned around. "You sonnava bitch!" Riku punched Zexion knocking him down. Riku was going to pick him up but Demyx and Sora kept him off.

"Listen Riku, leave Zexion alone, I hate what he did to my brother but I forgave him, so leave him alone." Riku walked off cursing. Zexion got up feeling his jaw.

"Are you ok Zexion?" Zexion noded to Sora and Sora went to go to the nurse's office.

"Zexion..." Zexion put his head against the wall.

"Not now Demyx...I don't need your pity...I know what I did and I am not proud...you don't know how much I loved him." Demyx was hurt a little by the comment but went over to Zexion any way and hugged him.

"I am not gonna pity you...and I do know how much you loved him, remember he was my friend." Zexion closed his eyes and layed his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"I know...he will never forgive me...my redemtion will never happen...Demy." Demyx smiled when Zexion called him Demy.

"He will to Zexy." Zexion held on to Demyx until the bell rang and they had to get to class. The rest of the day went on and Zexion thought of Roxas. The day ended and Zexion left fast forgetting Demyx at school. Zexion went back to his house and searched through some old things he had.

"Damnit, where is it?" Zexion looked through his drawers and found exactly what he was looking for, it was a saphire pendent that he bought for Roxas and when he did that bad thing to Roxas it was left here.

"It's time to give this back." Zexion put it in his pocket and went to his car to leave to Roxas and Sora's house. Zexion got there and went up to the door knocking on it. Sora came to the door and anwsered.

"Zexion...what are you doing here?"

"Sora, I need to give this back to Roxas." Zexion held up the pendent.

"Zexion he's not here and that is out of the question any way."

"Why?" Sora got a little frustrated.

"Why? Because you raped him you asshole." Zexion teared up.

"I know but just put this on his bed or something, he may never what to forgive me...and I understand but Roxas means everything to me." Sora shook his head taking the pendent.

"I think the term ment needs to be used instead, dontcha think...Zexion." Zexion turned around and left.

Sora went up into Roxas's room and put the pendent on his pillow so he would see it. Roxas had went out with Axel after finally waking up in the nurses. After Roxas was dropped off by Axel he thought he saw a familiar mustang drive by but he ignored it and went up into his room. Roxas noticed the pendent and picked it up.

"What's...Zexion." Roxas closed his eyes.

(Zexion)

Zexion layed on his bed wishing his life was better when he got a phone call.

"Hello."

_"Hello...Zexion." _ Zexion closed his eyes feeling tears fill up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what did you think? Please review.


	5. Opening

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 5: opening_

"...Roxas." Zexion heard a sniffle.

"Yea...it's me, we have alot to talk about." Roxas heard a long pause and tried to make sure Zexion was still there.

"Zexion?" Zexion snapped back into reality.

"oh yeah...sorry...Roxas believe me when I say I want to talk to you but I am actually busy tonight."

"Oh...with what..." Zexion went silent until he heard Roxas again. "OH! do you mean with Demyx?"

"No...no nothing like that...I...I am in this play and it's going on tonight." (**I know i never mentioned this earlier but it just came so sorry if it throws ya off) **

"Maybe after the play?" Zexion thought about it, suprised that he wants to talk.

"Do you want to come I have a ticket for whoever I want to watch."

"Shouldn't it be for Demyx?" Zexion cursed himself knowing he wanted Demyx to see it.

"Yea but he would get all touchy after it with me." Roxas chuckled.

"you used to like that kinda thing."

"I have changed alot since you and not for the better in my opinion."

"Oh but I think you have...otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you after what you did to me but anyway I would love to see it." Zexion smiled.

"Great, meet me outside of Destiny Hall and I'll give you your ticket." Roxas smiled himself.

"Alright, bye Zexion."

"Bye Roxas." They hung up and Roxas got ready for the play he was going to see. Roxas dressed up in an black Armani tux. Roxas put on cologne half wondering why he did. Roxas walked down the stairs only to be stopped by his older brother who is by law his guardian since his parents died.

"Where are you going Roxas?"

"I am just going out."

"In Armani?" Roxas cursed him self for coming up with a shitty excuse.

"If you must know I am going to a play." Cloud chuckled.

"How did you get Zexl to go to a play."

"I'm not going with Axel or anyone." Cloud frowned.

"Then why are you going?"

"Some one I know is in the play and after the play were going out." Cloud was about to protest but Roxas beat him to it.

"No I am not cheating on Axel and no you will not stop me, I can choosed what to do on my own, you are not my father and I am tired of you being so over protective." Cloud was shocked by his brothers out burst.

"I know...I just worry abot you after what Zexion did and seeing as your going to be gone before dinner I was wondering how you would think of having a second father figure around here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Leon proposed to me and I said yes, he is gonna be moving in next week." Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was happy and he always liked Leon but this was alot.

"Whatever, I don't have time to be dealing with this or Zex- I mean my friend will wonder where I am." Before Cloud could protest Roxas left.

"What ever."

(Destiny Hall)

Zexion was getting impacient waiting for Roxas when he saw the blonde running up the side walk from the parking lot.

"Sorry Zexion but Cloud wouldn't stop talking, then I almost killed this lady in a motorized cart and whatever I am here now." Zexion smiled and handed over the ticket. Roxas walked in and sat down in the front row. The play was introduced as Devil's Advocate like the movie. Roxas watched as the play began and as the show went on he was amazed by the quality of the show and Zexions performance. The play got to the climax of the play and Zexion was great.

"Who are you carrying all those bricks for? God? Is that it? God? I'll tell you... ...let me give you a little inside information about God. God likes to watch. He's a prankster. Think about it. He gives man... ...instincts. He gives you this extraordinary gift, and then what does He do? I swear, for his own amusement... ...his own private, cosmic... ...gag reel... ...He sets the rules in opposition. It's the goof of all time. Look, but don't touch. Touch, but don't taste. Taste, but don't swallow. And while you're jumping from one foot to the next, what is He doing? He's laughing his sick, fucking ass off! He's a tightass! He's a sadist! He's an absentee landlord! Worship that? Never! " Zexion said it with so much passion.

"Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven," is that it? " Zexion's oposite said it.

"Why not? I'm here on the ground with my nose in it since the whole thing began! I've nurtured every sensation man has been inspired to have! I cared about what he wanted and I never judged him! Why? Because I never rejected him, in spite of all his imperfections! I'm a fan of man! I'm a humanist. Maybe the last humanist. Who, in their right mind... ...Kevin, could possibly deny... ...the th century was entirely mine? All of it, Kevin! All of it. Mine. I'm peaking, Kevin. It's my time now. It's our time. " Zexion was so passionate with his words and then the woman on the stage came on to her line.

"Anybody want a drink? I'm having a drink. " The woman said with a smile.

"This is some pitch, all this. You must need me pretty bad. What do you want? " Zexion smiled.

"Eddie was right. I want you to take over the firm. You... ...and your sister. " The man looked shocked.

"Is that it? "

"No,She's ovulating... ...right now. Your vanity... ...is justified, Kevin. Your seed... ...is the key to a new future. Your son is going to sit at the head of all tables, my boy. He's gonna set this whole thing free. You want a child. I want a family. " Zexion layed his hand on her legs and rubbed them to taunt the man and he walked over.

"The antichrist." Zexion chuckled.

"Whatever."

"But I have to volunteer."

"Free will... ...it is a bitch. I need a family. I need help. I'm busy. Millennium's coming, Son. Title fight. Round . I'm ready to work. What do you say? "

"What are you offering?"

"Are we negotiating?" Zexion smiled after he said his line.

"Always."

"Yes!"

"What are you offering?"

"Everything. Anything. What do you want? How about bliss, for starters? Instant bliss. Bliss on tap. Bliss any way you want it. That first line of cocaine. That walk into a strange girl's bedroom. Familiar? " The man smirked.

"You're gonna have to do a little better than that. "

"I know. I'm just getting warmed up. You want more, don't you? You deserve more. How about the thing you love the most? A smile from a jury. That cold courtroom just giving itself over... ...bending to your strength. "

"I can get that on my own."

"Not like this. I take the bricks out of the briefcase. I give you pleasure. No strings! Freedom, baby... ...is never having to say you're sorry. This is revolution, Kevin... " Zexion began to sing.. "It happened "In Monterrey "A long time ago"

"Forget about him this is about us." The woman said to the man.

"In old Mexico "Stars and steel guitars and luscious lips "As red as wine" He kept singing.

"It's been so hard for me to wait for you. " The woman said to the man.

"Why the law? Cut the shit, Dad! Why lawyers? Why the law? " Zexion stopped singing at his out burst.

"Because the law, my boy, puts us into everything. It's the ultimate backstage pass. It's the new priesthood, baby. Did you know there are more students in law school... ...than lawyers walking the Earth? We're coming out... ...guns blazing! The two of you... ...all of us, acquittal after acquittal after acquittal... ...until the stench of it reaches so high and far into Heaven... ...it chokes the whole fucking lot of them! " Roxas couldn't believe the passion Zexion had.

"In the Bible, you lose. We're destined to lose, Dad." The man said.

"Consider the source, Son! Besides... ...we'll write our own book. Chapter one. Right here. This altar. This moment. " The woman walked over to the man.

"Will you stop talking? You talk too much. Both of you. Look at me. Just look at me. " She grabbed his face and made him look at her, she kissed him and started undressing.

"What about love? "

"Overrated. Biochemically... ...no different than eating large quantities of chocolate." Zexion said it with such passion that Roxas was falling in love again with his devilish charm.

"In two minutes you won't be thinking about Mary Ann ever again. Come here. " She kissed him again.

"She's right, my son. It's time to step up and take what's yours. " Zexion said while bring the two down on the desk.

"You're right. It's time. Free will, right? " The man said smiling, and then Zexion smiled and the man shot himself.

"Nooooooo!" The woman stod up afraid.

"No!" She said sadly.

"Noooooooo!" Zexion yelled. The man fell to the gound.

"Nooooooooooo!" Zexion yelled firing shooting out from under the stage behind him.

"Damn you!" The girl ran over to the right.

"Enough!" Zexion ripped of his top clothing.

"Haven't I given enough!" Zexion yelled and a blue light shined and the girl fell down. Zexion fell to his knee's and wings came out behind him and he looked up yelling and that is where the curtain closed ending the play. ( **I decided to just end the play there with the devil a.k.a. Zexion lost)**

Zexion met up with Roxas after the play and they went out. Roxas and Zexion talked about everything and Zexion apoligized so many times Roxas lost count. The two became friends again and all the time they were out a certain red head was watching them.

"You were so amazing Zexion, i loved watching you."Zexion blushed.

"Thank you Roxas." Roxas kissed him on the cheek and Roxas and Zexion parted ways.

After Roxas went home he went into his room dodging Cloud and when he got to his room he was suprised to see Axel.

"Axel what are you doing here."

"Waiting for you."

"Oh sorry I was out."

"With who?" Roxas smiled.

"It's no one you know." Axel knew he was lying and was hurt that he would lie to him.

"Alright well I have to go." Roxas and Axel kissed goodbye and Axel left.

"I will find out why you were with him Roxas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed. please review.


	6. Love is Eternal

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 5: Love's eternal_

Roxas slept in after last night remembering the play well and how he was falling in love with Zexion all over again.

"I can't be falling for him again, I love Axel but Zexion is..." Sora walked in angry.

"Roxas do not be ridiculous, Axel is your soul mate...not Zexion, do not expect me to see it happen all over again."

"What gives you the right to not only listen in on me but dictate who I love, fuck you Sora." Sora sat down on the bed with Roxas.

"Roxas, I love you, your my brother and I only want you to be happy but you are going to throw it all away for Zexion."

"Your wrong, Zexion has changed and he is the one for me."

"Roxas! Do you hear yourself? Zexion raped you and you want to be with him."

"Sora he is the one for me." Cloud walked into the room follwed by Riku.

"Sora Riku's here, what are you two fighting about?" Sora got off the bed and walked to Riku.

"Nothing Cloud." Cloud was getting tired of Roxas's sudden attitude towards him.

"Bull shit Roxas and you need to stop with this attitude you have been giving me." Roxas got off the bed and tried to leave but Cloud grabbed him.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Roxas pulled his arm out of his grip and pushed Cloud. Cloud grabbed him again to keep him from leaving.

"Let me fucking go you fucking asshole!" Roxas got out of the grip and punched Cloud making him fall to the floor, Roxas kicked him in the stomache and left the house. Riku and Sora helped Cloud up and took him to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Cloud nodded.

"Yea, why does he hate me all the sudden?" Riku sat down next to him with Sora in his lap.

"I don't know Cloud." Riku held Sora tight.

"Is it Zexion?" Cloud asked swallowing some asprin for the headache he now has.

"Doubt it, they only see eachother in school and they never talk." As they were talking Zxel walked into the house.

"Hey is Roxas here?"

"No." they all said.

"Damnit, I needed to talk to him about last night."

"I though you didn't go to the play?"

"I didn't, how do you know about it?"

"Roxas told me before he left and said he was watching a friend do some play and they were going out." Axel sat down in the arm chair and then the news came on.

_"Last night the play Devil's Advocate hit an astounding number of people showing up, every seat in Destiny Hall was filled. All came to see the new face in acting Zexion Heart. Many of you know him as the son and heir of Heart Industries. The young actor blew away people with his fiery passion and devilish charm as his lead in the play as the devil. Zexion Heart was seen with a blonde boy afterwards going out, reports have not been cnofirmed if they are invloved romanticly or not, we do know that the blonde is Roxas Strife. The Strife family was once in control of Midgar but when Midgar suffered tragidy of it's own nuclear power plants having meltdowns the parents of the Strife boys died and their company with them, The oldest Cloud is the legal guardian of the twins Roxas and Sora. We will be back with more news on Zexion heart. Back to you bob."_

"Oh my god, that is who he must have went to see last night before he left." Axel decided to speak up.

"Yea it was, I saw him with him before I came over to see him...he uh...lied to me and said he was just out by himself."

"But why would he be with Zexion?" Sora and Riku looked at eachother.

"Zexion has changed but he still can't be trusted, he is devious and there is no telling what he will do."

"True and as long as he is with Demyx we don't have to worry, Zexion may be alot of shit but he won't cheat on anyone." Axel said getting up.

"I am gonna go and see if I can find him." Axel left and the other three sat around talking about Roxas.

(Roxas)

I was walking down the street crying because of everything that was going on. I found myself at Zexion's, I walked up to his door and knocked on it. Zexion entered it and he was wet and in nothing but a towel.

"Is anything wrong Roxas?" I was starring at him and I had to pull my eyes away.

"Yea...can I come in?" Zexion looked slightly worried.

"Yea, sure come in." Zexion let Roxas come in and he sat down on the couch. Zexion sat down on the arm chair across from him.

"You don't mind if I sit here in my towel do you?" Roxas just stared at him.

"..."Uh...yea."

"Good, it's just that I usually dry off naked but that might be just a little to much for you." Roxas blushed and crossed his legs so his sudden arousal wouldn't be noticed.

"So...what's up Roxas?"

"This morning me and my brothers got in a fight, well me v.s. them and Riku."

"What about?"

"...You." Zexion was a little shocked.

"Why me?"

"I...uh...might have been talking about you and they over heard and they don't want me around you."

"Because of what I did."

"Yea." Zexion got up and sat next to Roxas.

"Then I will have to prove I won't do anything to you."

"That's not really the reason, it's not that they don't want me near you so much as..." Zexion got closer to Roxas.

"What Roxas?" Roxas couldn't take it any more, the arousal and love for Zexion as driving him crazy.

"Zexion I...I." Zexion moved closer

"What is it Roxas, what is going on?" Rozas couldn't take it any longer.

"I can't take it any more."

"What are you-" Roxas grabbed Zexion and brought their lips together. Zexion was very shocked at his sudden kiss but was happy to be kissing his ex love. Zexion pushed Roxas down on the couch and got on top of him kissing him. Roxas's arousal was apparent through the jeans and Zexion's was definately obvious through the towels. Roxas's hand started to wonder but Zexion came to his senses and stopped him getting off.

"Roxas...we both have boy friends." Roxas sat up.

"I know but we can break up with them and be together again." Zexion couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Roxas, I could never do that Demyx and I know you couldn't do it to Axel." There was a knocking at the door and when Zexion looked out the window he saw that it was Axel.

"Shit Roxas go hide, Axel's here and if he see's you were both dead." ROxas ran down the hall. Zexion wuickly changed into his outfit which was a tight black t-shirt and some black jeans. Zexion anwsered the door and Zxel pushed his way past Zexion.

"Yea sure come on in Axel, why should I invite you in." Axek turned around.

"Where is he?" Zexion knew he was talking about but he decided to play as if he didn't.

"Where is who?" Axel walked up to Zexion and got in his face.

"Don't play dumb, you know who I am talking about." Zexion shrugged.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Axel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Where the FUCK is my boyfriend?!" Zexion continued to glare at Axel.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Roxas in awhile."

"Bullshit! I saw you and him last night coming out of a restraunt, I am going to kick your fucking ass you fucking rapist." Zexion snapped. Zexion grabbed Axels wrists and squeezed tight making him let go of Zexion. Zexion pushed him away from him.

"Listen you piece of shit, that was a long time ago and I have lived through hell for it...Roxas has forgiven me which is a hell of alot more than I expected." Roxas was listening in on them.

"You don't deserve forgiveness from Roxas, he was an angel and you raped him, I will fucking kill you." Axel jumped up and lunged towards Zexion. Roxas jumped in between them and stopped Axel.

"Axel back off now." Axel stepped back.

"Roxas, what are you doing here and why are you acting this way, you hit your brother, you lie to me, what is going on?"

"Axel...I love you, Zexion is my friend so you are goign to have to get over this." Axel pulled Roxas into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you so much, I love you."

"I know, how about we go out later." Axel nodded and kissed Roxas.

"Alright."

"Pick me up at my house later, I need to talk with Zexion more." Axel nodded and kissed Roxas, Axel left and went to get ready. Roxas went over to Zexion and leaned up and kissed him.

"I want us to be together."

"What about our boy friends." Roxas shrugged.

"They don't need to know." Zexion smiled slightly and leaned down and kissed Roxas on the lips.

Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything. 

Roxas put his hand up Zexion's shirt. Zexion slis his and Roxas's shirts off.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. 

Zexion slid off Roxas's pants and boxers. Zexion placed kisses all over Roxas.

"This time I do this right." Zexion sucked on Roxas's neck and made him moan.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything. 

Zexion slid the rest of his clothes off and grabbed some oil off his coffe table and rubbed it on his arousal. Zexion lathered his erection and fingers. Zexion put his fingers in Roxas one at a time preparing him. Zexion leaned down and kissed Roxas on the lips and slid his erection inside Roxas.

"OHHHHHHH!" Roxas moaned loudly. Zexion thrusted in slow at first and started getting faster.

"Oh god Zexy, harder...oh...oh." THe room was filled with the heat of their love making and heavy breathing and gasps were the only noises.

"Roxas...I love you." Roxas looked up at him and smiled. Zexion pulled roxas onto his chest and kept thrusting coming to climax.

"Roxas...I-i'm gonna..." Roxas was panting heavily kissing Zexion. "Zexy...cum inside me." Zexion as if on command climaxed inside Roxas.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. 

They collapsed onto the couch and kissed one final time.

"My love for you is eternal Roxas." The two fell asleep in eachothers arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the chapter. I want 4 reviews, I haven't got any recently and if I don't get any I stop the story. sry but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. My dreams will live

_Deaths lover_

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

_Chapter 6: My dreams will live_

Roxas woke up with Zexion's arms around his waist and the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. Roxas turned and kissed Zexion and slid out of his arms. Roxas found his boxers putting them on and getting into the rest of his clothes. Roxas looked at Zexion lovingly, Roxas walked over to Zexions side and put his hand on his face and rubbed it and kissed him on the lips waking him up.

"Good morning Zexy." Zexion smiled and got out of bed grabbing his boxers and putting them on. Zexion grabbed Roxas and pulled him close kissing him.

"I love you Roxas." Roxas smiled and kissed him, making it last a while. Roxas started giggiling though.

"Roxas what's up?"

"Sorry it's my phone, it's on vibrate." Roxas flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Roxas?"

"Axel!" Zexion frowned putting the rest of his clothes on.

"I am...uh..." Roxas could tell Axel was angry.

"Roxas, what is going on?" Roxas looked at Zexion for the anwser.

"I...I-I can't talk with you right now."

"Rox, plea-" Roxas hung up on him. Zexion was suprised to see him do that.

"Why did you hang up on him?"

"I couldn't tell him the truth."

"Why not Roxas?"

"It wouldn't be good to tell him that I am at your house at 7:00 a.m. on a saturday."

"Why?"

"That would imply I spent the night Zexion." Zexion rolled his eyes not really caring.

"Again what is the problem?"

"Zexy...when he see's me limping he is gonna wonder why, if he knew I spent the night he would come to one of two conclusions." Zexion sighed knowing that it is true but Roxas was gonna explain anyway.

"One, I am cheating on him with you or two...you raped me, either way it's not good."

"Of course your right, well I have to go see Demyx, I'll pick you up at your place tonight at seven and wear clubbing clothing." Roxas smiled.

"Clubbing?"

"Yea, you remember the Seven Moons, the club in the city." Roxas smiled remembering that night was amasing up until that night. Zexion walked over to Roxas and kissed him.

"I love you Roxas." Roxas kissed him again. "I love you too." Roxas said leaving.

Zexion walked up his stairs into his bathroom. Zexion looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted.

"I am worthless, I am cheating on Demyx...he opened me to love and this is how I repay him." Zexion fixed himself up and with one last look in the mirror and he punched it. Zexion looked at his now bleeding hand, he wrapped it up with gauze and slid on his gloves. Zexion walked out to his car and got in starting the car.

One of the few things Zexion loved was his car, It was a mustang that belonged to his brother before he died.

Zexion took off and drove to pick up Demyx. Zexion walked in knowing that his family is poor and his mother is working three jobs. Zexion looked around for Demyx finding him no where. Zexion finally found him in the bathroom taking a bath.

"Uhhh...hi." Demyx blushed and put his hands over his more private area's.

"Zexion! Your early." Zexion chuckled.

"No, your late...you said 3:00 p.m." Demyx blushed even more. Demyx grabbed his towel and he got out putting it around himself. Demyx grabbed another towel and dried his hair and the rest of his body. Zexion watched him getting turned on.

"I am so sorry Zexion." Zexion smiled and walked over to Demyx rubbing his face and kissing him on the lips.

"Not to worry Demy." Demyx looked into Zexions eyes. "Demy...you called me Dem-" Zexion kissed him again leading him to Demyx's bed. Zexion pushed him onto the bed and placed kisses all over him. Demyx was getting excited. Zexion kissed his neck and started to undo the towel around Demyx.

"Uhh...Zexy...oh...Zexy...wait..." Zexion ignored him and kept placing kisses on him. Zexion took the towel completely off and kissed Demyx roughly. "Zexion! Zexion please stop." Zexion ignored him and kissed more and more on Demyx, taking his own shirt off in the process. Demyx started to panic and grabbed his lamp breaking it over Zexions head. Zexion fell off the bed.

"Demyx what the fuck..." Zexion looked at Demyx and saw his scared face and he realized what he has done.

"Demyx...I am so sorry." Zexion put his shirt back on and ran out of the house. Demyx felt bad for hitting him. Demyx didn't know what was wrong with him. Zexion ran and got into his car and sped away quickly. Zexion was frightened about that he almost raped Demyx.

"What is wrong with me?" Zexion sped into his drive way and got out of his car and ran into his house and fell down against the door and passed out.

(Roxas and Axel)

"Roxas what's wrong with you?" Roxas put his hand on Axels cheeck and leaned in and kissed him.

"Nothing, but I want you." Axel looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Roxas kissed him and walked back and sat on the bed and took his shirt off. Axel was shocked.

"Roxas...are you sure?" Roxas smiled knowing that this was the last time they would share anything together. Axel walked over and kissed Roxas deeply on the lips.

(time skip 30 minutes)

The two layed in bed tired and sweaty. Axel leaned on Roxas and kissed him. Roxas got out of bed and dressed himself.

"Rox what are you doing?" Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Axel...I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Roxas felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Axel." Axel got out of bed and put his boxers on and ran over to Roxas.

"Why! Why?"

"I have to." Axel slapped him.

"We just had sex for the first time together and you FUCKING break up with me."

"I am so fucking sorry Axel, you are a great person and you have done everything for me, I am not breaking up with you because I don't love you...it's just that I love some else more." Axel fell to his knee's and hugged Roxas's legs.

"Please Roxas...I love you...If you love this other person so much...can I know his name so I can fucking tell him that if he ever hurts you I will fucking kill him." Roxas sat down and pulled Axel into his lap and kissed his forhead.

"Axel...are we still friends?"

"Are you going to tell me his name?"

"Yea."

"Then yea Roxas."

"It's Zexion." Axel pushed Roxas away.

"What?"

"It's Zexion."

"How can you be this stupid, he raped you and now you want to give him more chances to do it." Roxas slapped Axel hard.

"Shut up! Zexion is a wonderful person, me and him had sex last night...we love eachother and I want you to support us."

"Never..." Roxas got up and walked away and Axel spoke again. "but I will support you." Roxas turned around.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas left the house.

(Zexion)

Zexion was sitting alone in his room thinking about the things that were going on in his life and how tow boys turned it all around on him.

"To think I fell in love." Zexion layed in bed until he heard his cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zexy."

"Hey Demyx."

"Listen, I love yo-"

"Demyx we have to break up." Zexion heard nothing but silence.

"What?"

"We need to break up, I am sorry but something came up and I almost raped you, this is for you not me." Zexion hung up his phone. Zexion for the third time cried.

(Demyx)

"Oh my god...he broke up with me." Demyx started to cry and looked at the news and saw the building Heart Industries.

(_This is the wreckage of Heart Industries, a accident inside the building has caused great damage killing over fifty people including Mr. and Mrs. Heart themselves. Our heart goes out to Zexion Heart and we hope that he will be okay, he will be incharge of the company and it's reconsruction. this is Yuffie with the news...back to you barret.)_

_"Oh my god Zexion."_

(Zexion)

I just found out about my parents and I have to say I am kinda happy, I get their money and I can do what I have always dreamed of. Zexion picked up his cell phone and gave Roxas a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas have you seen the news?"

"Yea and I am so sorry babe."

"Roxas will you move in with me so I'm not alone." Zexion heard Roxas gasp.

"Zexy! Yes I will, of course I will."

"Thanks love you Roxas." Zexion hung up the cell phone and looked out onto his back yard garden with the maze and a fountain.

"My dreams will come alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the chapter plz review.


End file.
